1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertical blinds and more particularly pertains to a new extendible blind assembly for selectively simulating drapes with vertical blinds thus blocking sunlight through a transparent door or window more effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vertical blinds vertical blinds is known in the prior art. More specifically, vertical blinds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vertical blinds include U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,042; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,282; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,833; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,540; and U.S. Pat. No. 275,828.
In these respects, the extendible blind assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively simulating drapes with vertical blinds thus blocking sunlight through a transparent door or window more effectively.